Dorm Goddess
by LilithTheSwanDemoness
Summary: Modern AU: Emma Nolan just got into University. Away from her home and family, staying in the campus, she plans to let herself relax, make some friends and have fun. Her idea of fun is coming in the form of Killian Jones, the sexy bartender of her dorm's inside bar. With a boost from her new roomie, will Emma manage to get his attention, his friendship or something more?


**A/N: Hello again dear people! I'm back! So, this story was about to be a one-shot and M-rated. But then when I started writting I just couldn't stop myself. The story writted itself really. Especially that 'coffee scene' almost drained me. What coffee scene I hear you asking? Sorry, no spoilers :)**

 **To you who got dissapointed about the no smutty part don't worry. The smut will come. I will write it as a second chapter or a second story, I have not decided yet. It will be up in a matter of days. Once again, if there is anything you would like to say about the story or you have an opinion about what I could change on my writting to get better please go ahead and leave a review. Just no hate comments please and thank you.**

 **Let me remind you that English is not my first language and this story is un-betad. Any grammar, editorial, or spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **That's all folks! Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was Emma's first year at university. She was officially a student and she was excited. After all the effort she put on her exams she felt very proud of herself for actually accomplishing one of her goals, getting into criminology department. She was young, she was smart, and she was ready to experience her next four years with wild intentions. It was the first time she really had full action freedom. Don't get her wrong, she loved her parents, Mary Margaret and David were really awesome. The best adoptive parents a kid could ever ask for. But they were a bit over protective. Especially David! God forbid if anyone ever dared to hurt his little girl. Being a teenager was a challenge for Emma. She still remembers how David pulled the I'm-a-cop card to Emma's first boyfriend. Well, you wouldn't really call him a boyfriend; Graham was more like a childish fling for fourteen-year-old Emma. But still you get the picture. Poor Graham. She still wondered what her dad would do to her ex, Neal, if he knew that he deflowered Emma when they were both sixteen. It's not like she talked about her sex life with her parents. They wouldn't be able to look each other in the eye ever again. Mary Margaret and David weren't exactly silent when they were "making tacos". Now _that_ is something she would rather forget once and for all.

But, back to reality. She's a student, she's young, she's single and she wants to have fun. That time of her life was everything she was waiting for to put a start on her dreams and her future. She would graduate and work to the same department as her dad, but until then she wanted to enjoy her life as intense, creative and spontaneously as she could. She wouldn't describe herself as a party animal, but if the opportunity came up then why the hell not? You only live once.

* * *

She was one lucky girl. Her dorm was nothing like these miserable rooms with grey walls and squeaky beds she had in mind. It was like the Four Season of dorms! Reception, inside bad, pool! It was beyond awesome. She felt like she was on free vacation and she would spent the next few years living in this paradise. University rocks!

It was her first day when she met Ruby, her new roommate. The crazy hottie with the red lips and the ridiculously long legs. Emma easily made a friend out of Ruby. She was always smiley and always ready to flirt with all the cute boys. A real hunter. Her eyes always searching for the next pray. It was Ruby's idea to go and grab a drink at the bar that Friday night. She said she really wanted Emma to meet the bartender. If the gleam in her big brown eyes meant anything Emma was about to find out. It was the night she met Killian. Ruby gave Emma a wolfish grin when her jaw hit the ground. The guy was gorgeous with dark hair and blue eyes, but also amazingly sweet and friendly with everyone. Emma was checking him out all night. She liked to believe she was good at reading people. He had a swagger. The whole I-know-I'm-handsome attitude but with no arrogance. He wasn't annoying or a shameless flirt or anything like that. Of course it could just be his pretty face shielding Emma from seeing the truth but she really didn't get any bad vibes from his presence. From that night and after it was clear to Emma –and Ruby to be real- that she was smitten.

Ruby kept pushing her to go and talk to him, but Emma was too much of a wuss. What would she say? How could she start a conversation? Ask him about his job? What if he found her boring? So many questions in her head and no answers. She knew what she had to do but she was afraid of his rejection. Why was she afraid? It's not like she wasn't confident or anything. She was smart and cute and could totally hold a conversation with anyone. So why was she afraid? Well enough is enough. No more hellos and thank yous. She was actually going to talk to him.

* * *

It was early afternoon, which meant he was probably still managing the pool sided bar. She made her way there wearing ripped denim shorts and a white t-shirt with a smiley neck not too low. Her bra was black just to tease and she had flip-flops on instead of her sneakers. Her hair was up in a semi-messy ponytail and she wore her black rimmed glasses instead of her contact lens. Her face make up free. She wanted to look nice and fresh but also sweet and sexy. To make his eyes wonder on the first look but not stay glowed to her tits while she speaks.

She made her way to the outside bar but he was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't time for his inside shift yet. He was probably on a break.

 _"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait then"_ she thought.

She made herself comfortable on one the stools and she waited. She was wondering how to greet him once he came out but she couldn't find anything good. Suddenly she realized she had absolutely no idea what to tell him and how to start a chat with him. Her mind was blank. As the minutes pashed she was getting more and more irritated with herself for her lack of ideas.

"Come on Emma, think something!" she whispered to herself, as if hearing her own voice would somehow make her brain work.

She was getting nervous, a drip of sweat was running to the side of her forehead –stupid heat- and as the minutes passed and Killian wasn't coming out she was felling more and more insecure about her plan. Maybe she should just get out of here. Just get up and walk away like she never came in the first place. Killian wouldn't be the wiser. Nobody saw her coming anyway; well maybe except of Ruby she wouldn't talk, Emma knew that for sure.

Yeah, that was it. She would just get up and leave. Save herself from the embarrassment. She had no longer taken five steps away from her stool when she heard a voice.

"Just where do you think you're going, love?"

Emma froze on her spot barely for a second and when she turned her head, there was Killian Jones, coming out like of thin air. He was standing behind the bar like he was there the whole time Emma was waiting.

 _"Where did he come from?"_ Emma wondered. _"How did he do that? Did he know I was there waiting? Did he see me?"_ She had so many questions she didn't realize Killian was still standing there, behind the bar, waiting for her to speak up. Emma gave her head a little shake just to clear it a bit and then she put on a sweet smile.

"Hey. Yeah um, I was just ehh, well I wanted a coffee but no one was here so I, well I thought maybe I should just go. I didn't see you coming". She was stumbling on her own words.

 _"Wow great Emma. Just great. Now he will think you're an idiot. A silly girl. Make yourself a favor and just get out of here"_ she was mentally beating herself. God she was so stupid. She raised her eyes to look at Killian, expecting to see mockery on his face, but instead what she saw shocked more than her own inability to form a correct sentence. His face was soft. His eyes hold nothing but kindness. There was a little amused smile at the corner of his lips. But no judgment. No mockery. Nothing. It surprised Emma to say at least. She did not expect that but it made her feel a little at ease with herself.

 _"Maybe I didn't screw it up entirely"_ she thought hopefully.

"Of course Nolan, my apologies. There was an issue and they needed me inside but now you have my full and prompt attention. What can I get you?" was his response.

Emma smiled again. She liked the idea of having his "attention". She would very much like to hold his "attention" all night long.

Whoa! Where did that came from?!

 _"Focus Emma! Coffee! You came here for coffee. Get your mind of the gutter for God's sake."_

"Well, whatever icy would be great right now but I really crave a coffee. Can you get me a freddo espresso?" she gave him her order. And if the way she said 'crave' was a bit more sensual than it should then so be it.

"No problem love. How do you take it?"

"Black please"

"No sugar?" he asked a bit surprised.

"No sugar"

Her answer made him smile a little to himself. Like there was a secret only he knew and wouldn't share.

"I should have guessed you don't put extra sweetening in you beverage. You're sweet enough by your own. Coming right up". And with that he turned his back to her and started the coffee machine to prepare her drink, while she was gaping behind him like a fish. What was that? Did he just flirt with her? Killian never flirts. Not even with Ruby and the girl is like a Victoria Secret model. Oh that was definitely flirting. Emma knew how to recognize it. Wait, what did that mean? Did he like her? Was he just being polite? No, that was beyond polite. He must like her. But he never gave any signs. He did today. What if she was wrong? What if she was right?

While Emma was fighting a battle with her inner self Killian had finished her drink and was coming her way with a smile.

"There you go, love. The best coffee you'll ever taste".

Ok, she was definitely not imagining things. No one says 'taste' like that without meaning something. And the way his tongue pronounced the 't'. Oh God. He was flirting with her. She looked down at her drink trying to find something to say when she noticed her coffee was actually in a tall glass instead of a to-go cup. He wanted her to stay. She wanted to get excited but she had to be sure first.

"Um, a glass?" she asked and nodded with her finger.

She saw him tense a bit. Like suddenly he felt unsure in his own skin, balancing from one foot to the other.

"Sorry love. My mistake. I just assumed maybe you would like to keep me some company till I end my shift. I'll get you cup". He was not looking her in the eye while he talked and then made to turn around and grab a cup before she could stop him. He transferred the coffee from the glass to the cup.

"Actually, I would very much like to keep you company" she finally spoke up with a smile.

"No need to play polite on my account love". He looked down at his shoes. There's that look of uncertainty again.

"I'm not. I would like to stay. If you're okay with that I'm too"

"Well then, your presence here is a cross I'm willing to bear" he told her with a teasing grin and a hand over his heart. Emma just dipped her fingers in a glass of water next to her and flicked her wrist to his direction, sending the droplets fly on his pretty smiling face. They both broke out in laughter. Killian used the back of his hand to wipe away the moisture of the water.

"Bad form Nolan, attacking a man like that. Bad form" he said still laughing. Emma's laughter had lowered into giggles.

"Yeah well, it suits you right. You started it". Killian just sticked out his tongue at her like a five year old. Emma started laughing all over again.

"You should be thanking me really. I cooled you off a bit. Oh my God why is it so hot today? I'm sweating". She was fanning herself. It was really hot today. She raised her glass and brought the straw to her lips. Killian was checking her every move. Then he just stared into her eyes.

"Your sweat is very lucky, running down your body like that".

She almost choked. What the actual fuck?! Where did _that_ came from?! Emma just stood there staring at him. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think, she couldn't move, she could only stand there. Killian looked momentary at her lips and then gave her a smile. Not a teasing one, or flirty one, or a grin, or a smirk. Just a soft little smile. When Emma felt her brain functioning again she looked into his eyes. Did he come closer? He looked closer. And were his eyes always that blue? They somehow looked bluer. Emma hadn't realized she was inching closer to him. They both looked each other's lips. Killian was leaning his forearms on the counter and bending forward. She was feeling his breath at her face. Just a bit closer and then she could-

"Killian!" a voice came from inside.

Emma pulled back so abruptly like someone tasered her. Killian remained where he stood but he closed his eyes and bent his head down almost like he wanted to start banging it on the shiny counter. His whole stance spoke of frustration. He murmured something that sounded like "Bloody hell" under his breath and then raised his head.

"Coming Robin" he yelled back and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry love, I uh, they need me inside and I should…" he trailed off.

"Yeah no-no problem, I'll just go" she stood up and made to go.

"Emma"

"Yeah?" she turned her head.

"Your coffee" he gestured with his hand at her coffee still standing on the counter. Emma felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Right". She grabbed her cup.

"See ya, Killian"

"Bye Emma"

She didn't dare turn around again. She already felt her blush spreading on her chest. She wasn't fifteen any more for crying out loud. So why did she behave like she was? And most importantly, why was she reacting like she was? She raised her cup and touched it on her neck. The cold drink relieved her a little bit. Her skin was feeling too hot. She then kept on drinking her coffee on her way back to her room. She needed a cold shower. And some girl talk. Ruby would definitely be dying to hear all the 'dirty details' as she said. Like they could actually do anything dirty out there in the open. Doesn't matter! Emma needs her friend's advice and she needs it now!

* * *

Ruby was lying one her bed. Her long legs crossed at the ankles and her bright red painted toe nails shining with the light. She had her ear buds on and was bobbing her head at the music playing on her phone. Her brown locks falling down over her breasts on big tight curls. A vogue magazine laying on her lap and she was flipping the pages with her long –also red painted- nails. The moment Emma stepped into the room Ruby threw the magazine to the air and stumbled to get up from her bed. Emma was so startled she gasped in horror and put a hand on her chest trying to slow down her now increasingly beating heart.

"Damn girl! You shagged him so fast? I want all the dirty details! And I mean all of them!" she ripped the buds from her ears, a giant grin forming on her face and jumping up and down on the carpeted floor like an excited child on Christmas day.

"Ruby! Ruby calm down!" Emma tried to slow down her jumping friend.

"Oh no no no no no don't tell me to 'calm down' you are not getting away without telling me!" Ruby continued to jump around, instead now it was on her bed.

"Ruby enough with the up and down" Emma tried to sound stern but a giggle left her mouth. Ruby payed her no mind. She kept on jumping like Tigger from Winnie the pooh.

"That giggle says a lot young lady. What did he do? Did he pull any kinky tricks on you? Oh please tell me he did!" she finally came down from the bed but was still looking like the cat that ate the cannery.

"Okay first of all, I did not 'shag' anyone. And secondly, not exactly" Emma was trying to find a way to let her friend down easy.

"Oh my God! He got down on you didn't he?!" Ruby gasped triumphantly.

"No Ruby! Will you please shut up and let me explain? Nothing happened. And no that is not an euphemism. I mean really, nothing happened. No shagging, no getting down, nothing"

"Then why is that adorable flush so keen to stick on your skin? You think I wouldn't notice?" she was ginning again.

"Sit down and let me tell you"

And she did. She told her how she was about to skip when Killian showed up out of nowhere, how he was flirting with her the whole time, how his less that appropriate comment made her feel a little funny beyond her navel, and how they almost had a moment. By the end of it all Ruby was clapping her hands like crazy.

"Oh my God I can't believe you" the brunet said.

"Believe it. Ugh what do I do from now on?" the blond sighted.

"What do you mean 'what do you do'? Come on girl, you will get out there, find him and then you'll-"

"Do not finish that sentence"

"Believe it or not I was about to say 'you will show him how you feel'. Honestly Emma, were did wicked your mind go?" Ruby winked.

"Same place as yours apparently" Emma said, and both girls started laughing.

"You know what? You're right. I'll show him how I feel. I mean he obviously feels the same, right?

"Of course I'm right, and of course he feels the same. From what you told me, if that Robin guy hadn't interrupted you he would probably just take you right there on the bar counter for everyone to see. Ohhh I bet you would like that wouldn't you?" And there is the sinful smile again. But Emma couldn't say she minded her friend. She was probably right after all.

Next noon Emma was once again sitting on one of the outside bar stools. Except this time she wouldn't run away if Killian didn't show up immediately. And when Killian did show up his smile could have lighten the whole world.

"Hello love" he greeted her.

"Hi Killian" she offered a smile of her own.

And as the time passed and Emma sipped her coffee, Killian was there chatting with her. About his brother, about his love for the sea and the boat he dreams about buying one day. And Emma listened. And then she talked too. About being adopted, about her parents being the best people in the world, about her dreams of graduating and helping people like her dad. And so it goes. And she finds herself sited on the same stool the next day too. And the day after that. And the day after that. And just like that a routing between them was formed. She would go grab her coffee, he would make it for her and then they would just chat. And if there was a teasing grin or lingering touch thrown into the equation from time to time, well, none of them really minded.


End file.
